Quests
Swords and Sandals II quests: *'Skirmish at the gates:' A crowd of soldiers rushes past you, armed with pikes and shields. One grabs you. 'Every able bodied warrior to the gates! Raiders from the south approach!' Do you lend a hand in the defence of the city, or skulk away into a side alley? **Help in defend of the city: LOSE 2 Stamina points. **Mind your own business: You run with the soldiers for a while but break off into a side street and bravely sit out the next hour huddled in a corner. The bards shall long sing of your courage this day. * The fallen cart: A merchant's cart has fallen over and the goods are split everywhere. A crowd of people has gathered round. The merchant is obviously struggling. Do you help him out, or sneakly steal some of his goods?! ** Steal something and wander off nonchalantly: lose 2 charisma points **Help the merchant repair his cart: lose 10 luck * The braggart: You are sitting quietly outside the armoury when you overhear a loud boor bragging about his strength. 'Who can match my strength? Nobody here, certainly!' Sizing the man up, you figure yourself at least as strong as him. Will you teach the cad a lesson? ** Challenge the braggart to a wrestling match: You stride up to the man and push him in the chest. 'You talk a big game', you sneer derisively, 'but you are weak.' Soon you are wrestling in the dirt of the town square. However, you find yourself overmatched, and are forced to yield, much to your shame! You have lost 2 CHARISMA points. ** Ignore his boasts: nothing happens. *'The fastest man in town:' You are relaxing under a tree when you overhear a young man boasting to a fair maiden. "I am the fastest man in town!" he declares, "Nobody can run like me." Quickly you size the man up. You seem to be of equal build and it's possible you could outrace him. ** Challenge the man to a race around town: A race is soon organised, a course decided, and several villagers gather to watch. Though you are evenly matched, you twist your ankle just before the finish line. The young man slinks away, and you find yourself feeling quicker than ever. Gain 2 AGILITY points. ** Challenge the man to a race around town: A race is soon organised, a course decided, and several villagers gather to watch. Though you are evenly matched, eventually you pull away and are declared the winner. The maiden gazes adoringly at the young man, and you can feel only old and slow. Lose 2 AGILITY points. ** Let the man be, and return to relaxing in the shade: You smile wistfully to yourself, thinking about the carefree days of your youth. The days before the dark years of prison... days of fishing, swimming and laughter. Days of love and adventure, and of honest work. As you doze off to sleep, you wonder to yourself if you will be truly free again. *'Box of mystery:' You are approached by a hooded man carrying an engraved rosewood box. He looks around for a moment before whispering to you. "Box of mystery! What lies inside? Hand me some gold, stranger and you shall see: **Pay the man and open the box (6000 gold): You hand over the gold. Opening the box, you find a tome of knowledge entitled "Arcane Arts". The man disappears into the gloom, and you peer through the tome. After reading for an hour, you realize your MAGICKA has grown by 3 points! **Pay the man and open the box (4800 gold): You hand over the gold. Inside the box is a rotten tomato. The hooded man laughs at you before disappearing into the gloom. **Decline and walk away: *'Fair maiden:' Whilst leaving the arena, you spot a pretty girl smiling at you. As it has been some time since you've known a lady, you pluck up the courage to ask her out for a meal. Will you be extravagant, spoiling the lady with a fine restaurant, or take her for a simple meal at the tavern? **Take her for a meal at a fine restaurant (1500 gold): She accepts your offer and that night you meet at a fine restaurant near the water. However, you make the mistake of ordering a particularly gassy seafood dish, which does not sit well at all. Amid a cloud of flatulence, you are forced to excuse yourself from the table, leaving the maiden incensed. You lose 2 CHARISMA points. **Take her for beers and snacks at a cheap tavern (150 gold): nothing happens. * The child in the mill: You are approached by a frantic woman. 'Please help me! My only chold was playing in the old mill and is trapped under some heavy wooden blocks. I cannot free him.' Do you help rescue the child, or decline and get about your business? * Help rescue the child: You will lose 3 strength points *Do not help with the rescue: nothing happens. * '''Dabbling in magic: '''You are browsing in the magic shop when a warlock corners you. 'I requiere several strong gladiators to help me with a dangerous magical spell. will you lend me your skills?' He stares at you intently. * Go with the warlock to his tower to help with the spell: Lose 3 ATTACK points. * Decline, leave the store at once and don't look back: Nothing happens. * '''The old soldier: '''Just outside the weaponsmith, you are approached by an old soldier, who offers to teach you a thing or two about defending with your weapon, in exchange for gold. Do you take him up on his offer, or decline, knowing that your defensive skills are unmatched already? * Learn some defensive techniques from the old soldier (% of gold): Gain 2 defense points. * Decline his offer of help: Nothing Happens. Category:Quests